


Need and Affection

by metaljellyfish



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Established Relationship, Hello thing I spent way too long trying to write, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaljellyfish/pseuds/metaljellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs and wants. It's pretty simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need and Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I spent way too much time trying to write this on my iPod, so I hope this thing that's supposed to be a dumb porn Drabble turned out ok.
> 
> Ok, so long story short Pittoo and Mac is a HUGE guilty pleasure ship and I don't get to do as much with it. Also I loooove me some bottom!Mac so forgive me!
> 
> Other long story short this is based off of established RP elements from some friends, so they're already a thing, plus 7 years of time skipping. So the Pits got beefy with time, and Mac is still short.
> 
> Enjoy!

He absolutely loved it, seeing Mac like this.

His face was buried in a pillow, but he knew what he looked like just from the muffled sounds of gasps and moans he was letting out, he was completely flushed face and panting, letting himself get lost in the intense pleasure he was on the receiving end of. All of this just made the dark angel lick his lips at the sight, deciding on adding a third finger just to test his partner. The response was a well deserved moan, causing the boxer to lift his head back from fluffy gag, letting his voice hit full volume.

"Mmm, feels good huh?" Pittoo responded in his normal cocky style, like if it were a normal conversation and he didn't have half his hand stretching out his partner to accommodate his oversized cock. Mac couldn't find his words, the only thing his vocal chords could produce were half choked sobs and shaky gasps, his eyes shut tight. He buried himself back in the pillow, making some incoherent exclamation that caught Pittoo's ears.

"Hm? What was that?" He purred. Oh here was about to come another one of his favorite things.

Mac just barely lifted his head this time, chin resting as he tightened his grip on the poor pillow. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but was instead left with a cut off gasp when Pittoo began to move his slick fingers once more, all three dragging slowly inside him.

"P-Please-" He barely managed to get out. Oh yes there it is.

"Hmmmmmm~" Pittoo dragged his fingers almost all the way out before pushing them back with a particularly powerful thrust just to tease him. "Come on Mac, tell me what you want."

He felt a little sorry for completely wreaking Mac's train of thought. A little... But he couldn't help it, watching the boxing champ become completely wrecked beyond coherent thought was just something the dark angel lived for, stretching his black wings with a shiver at the tip from the power rush it gave him. He watched Mac flex his grip on his abused pillow, legs tensing as he tried thrust his hips back to meet his hand. Pittoo indulged him for a moment, loving how desperate he had become, before taking his other hand to grab hard at the others hip, stilling him just enough for the doppelgänger get his slowed rhythm going again, much to the boxer's dismay.

"Come on-" He finally managed to get out between harsh breaths. "Please, I need it, so bad- ah!"

His voice caught in his throat again, Pittoo was adding a fourth finger, angling his hand to let his thumb rub his balls up to the base of his dripping cock. He could feel the angel practically hum behind him in satisfaction at his state, but he couldn't care less as this point, he was so far gone, he needed to be filled more, those angelic fingers he still loved just weren't enough now.

"Ah? You want my cock that badly, huh?" The angel finally stopped teasing him, hitting a good rhythm as he continued stretch him.

"Hah! Ah- y-yes! Yes! Ah-" Breathless, Mac barely responded. He felt his body twitch at the overstimulation, he could come right now, oh he wanted to so badly, but no. No, he wanted that thick angel cock, fucking him senseless. He needed it now.

Oh and Pittoo knew it. Mac was a shameless beggar once you got him to a certain point, his voice nearly dropping an octave and rasping with absolute need. It was music to the angel's ears. But he knew better, no matter how far gone the two got with each other they set limits, not that Mac couldn't handle anything Pittoo could dish out, however the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his partner in any fashion. So he was always oh so careful with this part, making sure he was fully prepared. And yeah, Mac knew better, but fuck did it drive him insane!

"Please, please, oh god I can't take anymore!" He nearly cried out loud, completely at his limit. Mac let his arms stretch out, allowing his head to drop and his ass stick out farther, panting and begging to be taken.

"Almost~" The angel cooed with his honey voice, letting his hand off the others hip to trail up that arched spine, tanned skin taunt over well defined back muscle that he could feel tense and twitch under his careful touch. Dragging his hand back down, he passed the cleft, around his slowing fingers to the firm swell of his ass, allowing his hand a good squeeze before letting go, only to return with a quick but full smack to the sensitive flesh. Of course Mac's response was a delicious gasped moan.

"Ah! Ah- Pittoo please..." He was too much, too too much. The dark angel rewarded him with another well placed smack on the same slightly red place, feeling Mac jump again. Neither was really into spanking, too much of a stigma there, so after the second he stopped, but still he had to admire his handy work, giving the tight ass another well deserved squeeze. 

The poor boxer didn't know what to do at this point, the small shred of sanity he had left knew better, that this was necessary and soon he'd get exactly was he was craving, getting properly fucked against whatever surface they land on after this. The rest of him was too desperate, flooding his head with wild ideas that all translated to shameless moans and begging to be satisfied. Those fingers still pulsing inside of him just briefly hit his prostrate, causing sparks to set off, kindling the low flame that had been burning inside him for what seemed like too long now. His body shook from the sensation, he let out a cry and was surprised he didn't rip the pillow that was his only anchor in half. "Ahhh! There! Ah yes, again! Please-"

Pittoo was loving every second of this. 

The way his lover begged and pleaded him to indulge him with such heavenly pleasure, leaving his well sculpted body for the angel to do as he pleased with as long as he satisfied his own needs.

Yeah, he was ready now.

He slowed his pace, removing his wet fingers, receiving a whine from his partner, who'd let his head push back into the pillow to hide his face. The boxer came close to voicing his dismay until he felt a hot, heavy form wrap behind him, those ebony wings draping on both sides of him, encasing him in a cocoon of heat and darkness. He could tell something even hotter and thick was lined up with the cleft of his ass, pressing just so against his wet, stretched hole, just teasing him once more. Suddenly he felt warm breathe touch his ear and a low voice spoke a single command to him.

"Turn around."

That single statement felt like it left him completely breathless, the heat and the weight left and he suddenly missed it. But the promise of awaited him when he moved was greater, the task of moving was a lot more difficult then Mac anticipated, all the strength in his legs seemed to leave him. He let his anchor go, pulling himself around to face his partner, who was in turn reaching for the bottle of lubricant they left out. Watching the dark angel proudly stroke his fully erect cock with the slick liquid, knowing full well that he was being watched and showing it by letting his wings stretch out, Mac felt himself panting at the sight, sure part of him wanted to laugh at Pittoo's show offish standards, but he was way too hungry for him, his body straining at the lack of contact. 

The doppelgänger could see that, but admittedly he want just a moment to admire the complete mess he made of Mac; hair tussled and face flushed, his eyes lidded, somewhat unfocused but looking back at him like what are you waiting for? His gaze travelled down that flawless chest, skin blushed a dusty pink in spots with just a sheen of sweat that outlined every contour of his muscles in the dim light all the way down to where his legs remained spread, the small trail of black hair below his navel lead right to his cock, swelled to full size and absolutely dripping with precum that slid down his shaft over his balls down to his hole, twitching and wanting to be filled again.

Pittoo couldn't help but lick his lips again, Mac looked absolute delicious right now.

Once he felt like his own preparations were complete, he adjusted himself so that he was now sitting on the bed, thankfully giving his knees a break. He looked back at Mac and raised his hand, making a come hither motion.

"Come on, I want you to ride me." He said, voice like silk and red eyes gleaming with the thought of the boxer bouncing on his cock. 

Oh and Mac shuttered at the same exact thought, a dazed smile gracing his lips before scrambling up to crawl on to his lover's lap. Straddling the angel's hips, he could feel that wet dick teasing his entrance, he could just feel the bare flesh begging to be let in and he wanted it in. He almost got upset when he felt Pittoo grab his ass, holding him to prevent him from simply impaling himself, but he could tell the angel was still playing the same game. With standing on his knees it put Mac just a little below eye level, one of the many downsides to having almost a foot and a half height difference between then, but locked gazes with, emerald eyes hazy with lust and desire, pleading and begging.

"Come on, macho man~" Mac could play this game too, not as well as the angel, but when the boxer started pressing himself against against Pittoo's own sweat slicked body, craning his head to nuzzle against the others jaw he could tell the angel was just ready to give in. Those red eyes had a smirk in them as he watched Mac get dangerously close to his lips. "Don't keep me waiting much longer."

Who was he to deny him? Not when Mac caught his lips, diving tongue first, when did he get his hand threaded through his hair? Ah fuck it, he would have only been kidding himself is he said he didn't want this just as bad. He loosened his grip, just enough to let his partner guide himself on to his aching dick, the feeling of the tip entering his hot entrance made him release a heavy sigh of pleasure, perfectly matched to the deep moan he felt from the mouth passionately kissing his own. As he slowly pushed himself further in, Mac had to end their make out session, his lungs burned for air and the sounds he was suppressing were too great, letting his lips slide away, wet and red, still open letting out the deep, lovely sighs that sounded so rich on the angel's ears. 

Pittoo paused for a moment once his partner has taken half of him in, leaving the poor man a panting mess. He judged him carefully, making sure he was ok, worry beginning to fill his ruby irises. Mac gained just enough of his composure back to sense his partner's concern, opening his eyes that he hadn't realized he'd even closed to meet his gaze, eyes asking a voiceless "How you holding up there, champ?"

Mac couldn't help the goofy, dazed grin he gave the dark angel, one that always seemed to melt his frigid heart and leave him with a warm feeling inside that if anyone else had that look would disgust him. Letting his rapid pants easy and calm down, his fingers now finding purchase along Pittoo's broad back, he trembled slightly, just letting himself relax into the full sensation he'd been wanting. 

"Yeah, that's it~" Mac sighed, adjusting only slightly to press himself on lover's chest, listening to the rise and fall with every breath the angel took. Another moment passed, Mac was getting used to his size, but they were always so carefully, letting the boxer adjust himself slowly, it would test both of their patience, but in the end it was always worth it. Pittoo felt the sudden shift, watching Mac moved his hips just enough rile himself up again. "Hah, come on, I want it."

The dark angel felt his smirk return.

"Heh, so needy, aren't you?" He said, taking a strong hold on Mac's hips again, pulling himself out almost to the tip before giving one sharp thrust back in, pushing just little bit further in this time. The reaction he got out of his lover was perfect; back arching against him, pressing him closer, with his head falling back open mouthed to let another moan echo out. Those deep emerald eyes of his slid shut again, and his fingers began to dig into his back, causing the angel to reflexively expand his massive wings. Being incased in that tight heat was nice, but Mac's reactions is what really drove him. A few more shallow but strong thrusts more, at this point the boxer had dropped his head back down to rest on the others chest, gasping at the sudden sensation.

"Ah- hah yeah, oh yeah~" He gasped out in an almost shaky laugh. The burn and the pressure he always felt first began to fade into the breathtaking pleasure he needed, beginning to move his own hips to meet his partner's, filling himself even more with that thick angel cock, the extra lube and preparation just let it glide smoothly in and out. Pittoo still kept a careful hold on him, as much as his own body begged to just fuck the little heavyweight's brains out so badly, but he knew their limits, he knew his lover could only handle so much of him, though some nights he would beg to be stuffed to the absolute brim. 

Just by the way Mac was behaving tonight he thought it was going to be once of those instances, but no the boxer was more than aware of their precautions, settling himself in a steady rhythm, gasping in sync with his hips' movements. Feeling at ease now, gaining his familiar confidents back, Pittoo let his own head rest on top of his partner's, taking in the scent of sweat and that stuff Mac always put in his hair, it always smelled so good. Just listening to ever sigh and moan that passed through those lips he wanted to kiss again so badly and how that lithe body tightened around him, quivering in need and want.

He loved every minute of it.

Distracted by the heat surrounding him, the dark angel almost didn't notice the shifting until a set of hands pushed against his chest. He slowed his rhythm and looked below, watching Mac straighten his posture with a long gasp, eyes closed but soon fluttered open and wearing an expression that Pittoo could easily describe as one of the hottest things he's had the pleasure of witnessing.

"D-Don't stop-" he managed to pant out in a breathy voice, the dark angel did slow his pace but didn't dare stop, making the boxer gasp as he attempted to lean himself back, strong fingers gripping in the doppelgänger's thighs. Sliding his legs to accommodate his partner's shifting position, Pittoo watch curiously at what Mac was planning til finally it hit him. He kept his grip firm on the boxer's hips, just so his new position didn't cause his smaller partner any harm, watching him gasp as his large cock still stretched him further. 

Of course the dark angel was in awe himself, just admiring Mac's near flawless body with his strong legs repositioned to wrapped around his own torso. He gave a curiously strong buck with his hips, his perfect view allowed him to watch the action of his cock thrust upwards inside his lover, twitching in response and returned his motion with one of his own. Using his arms for balance, Mac rocked his hips to match with the dark angel's thrust, leaving him a panting, gasping mess at the incredible stimulation he was now receiving. Hazy, lustful emerald eyes searched for the ruby one of his lover, wanting to see if Pittoo was enjoying his view as much as he loved being fucked by him. He could follow the angel's line of sight as trailed every curve of muscle he had, and he could feel the heat gather as Mac knew he was watching intensely when the pacing picked up where his cock filled him perfectly.

"Ah- ahh! Oh god, yes!" The boxer shameless moaned out, he had to be reaching his limit. The stretching on top of hitting his prostate with each pass was almost to much for him to take, but Pittoo wasn't giving him any mercy, he was gonna drown Mac in hot pleasure tonight. 

"Mm, that's it, champ. Look at you, ah, taking it all in." His bragging encouragement struck a familiar cord inside Mac, almost a feeling of embarrassment as he felt his face heat up. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but all he could manage was more gasps and moans, shutting his eyes tight again as he leaned farther back, his hips simply victim to Pittoo's powerful thrusting. 

The dark angel's gaze was all over Mac, the way his body was jolting from his wild actions, he could tell he was pushing the boxer to his limits and was completely mesmerized by him. Open and completely vulnerable, at this point he wasn't moving much on his own, simply riding on Pittoo's thrusts. His mouth hung open with his voice spilling sweet moans and breathy words of pleading.

"Oh, ohhh, ah! Come on, come on~ I'm-" Between his own moans and rhythmic jarring of his hips, Mac could barely voice his incoming climax, teetering right on the edge. So close, and Pittoo knew it, smirking and slowing his hips to just shallow thrusts, and Mac, of course had abandon any shame he had long ago, was quick to voice his objections to this. "Ah? No, please I'm so close..."

Those green eyes meet with his again, so wanting and begging, oh he was so close, not that the dark angel wasn't nearing his own end but gods watching Mac just get absolutely wrecked riding his cock hard was just breathtaking. Pittoo could feel his own breath hitching as the boxer's desperate expression tugged at his own heart, he smiled lovingly back at him.

"Mm, you are?" He cood teasingly, fingers digging into the soft flesh in his grip, another moan fell from soft pink lips. Leaning forward, in this new position put Pittoo right at the junction of Mac's neck and shoulder, mouthing at the flesh tenderly before digging his teeth in just enough to warrant the positive reaction he wanted, sucking hard enough to bruise. And Mac could only tilt his head enough to give him the room he needed, pinned in multiple places by the dark angel, caught in a loop of pleasure and over stimulation.

"Ah- Fuck, Pittoo-" The bite marks started traveling as the boxer attempted to move his hips, trying to counter his partner's almost stilled movements, hips simply making a slow roll. Mac dugs his fingers hard into Pittoo's thighs, mimicking the angel's biting as his lips moved up his neck till he finally reached his ear, hot breath drowning out the lack of sensation.

" If you're so close," the dark angel in a husky low voice called, lips grazing the shell of his ear as he spoke. Mac's breath hitched again, he was to close to his breaking point, that honey smooth voice was not helping him at all, teasing him even more then Pittoo's shallow, slow thrusts. "Then you gotta work for it."

Mac blinked a few times before melting again into his lovable grin, nuzzling his cheek in nest of black hair next to him. He chuckled just a bit, just before letting one of his hands go to trail up the dark angel's thigh, to his own abs before reaching his slick cock.

"Hah, you caught me that one time in the shower, now you love watching me do it, don't you?" With a shaky gasp Mac wrapped his fingers around his hard length, wet from the dribbling precome still spilling from the tip, and gave it a few good, long strokes. On top of hearing the growl in Pittoo's throat, the sensations of his strokes cause this hips to buck right back against the doppelgänger's cock. Any more witty remarks Mac had previously thought of had just been tossed out the window at the sudden combination, a sound more higher pitched then he was willing to admit he could make tore from his own throat. He felt the sudden rush of cool air as Pittoo shifted back to his original position, giving him a clearer view of Mac pleasuring himself, such a lewd vision before his eyes, drinking up every detail.

"Mmm, but you look so good doing it." Pittoo was is his own heated daze, the in and out motion of his hips seemed automatic, his mind not even registering it anymore, too busy concentrating on the sight of his precious lover wrecking himself, totally flushed with over stimulation, an absolute panting mess. The dark angel wet his lips again, pink tongue temped to run over tanned skin again but doing so would ruin his view and who would want that. The way Mac's muscles quivered and flexed in reaction to having both dick finally touched and ass stretched and filled, his dazed and fully fucked expression, both men could cum right there with no regret. But Pittoo just needed that one final spark before he could burst.

Carefully he shifted his grip, using his forearms to brace his partners legs, giving him more leverage as he grabbed Mac by the hips, leaving the dark angel's own strength the only thing supporting him. The sudden shift cause the tiny boxer to cry out, the surprise jolting him but in a pleasant way, sparks setting of down his spine, just the motion of Pittoo lifting him so easily leaving him completely at his mercy sent absolute shivers of pleasure through him, heavy rapid gasps sounding as he could only shut his eyes tight.

"Ah, there we go. Come on there baby, I won't let you last much longer." Once focused red eyes quickly became hazy, even the great cocky asshole himself had his limits and if anyone could push them it was Mac, whether it be in the ring or the bedroom. He could feel his wings spasm, unfurling as a sign of his oncoming release, not only from the tight ass of his lover griping his cock so lovingly but the complete power trip he was offered, drunk in his domination of such a powerful fighter, a mere mortal able to keep up with machines and gods alike. And the fact Mac would let him do so, hell even get off on it, it was a dream.

"Hah ah AH-" The quick, stuttering gasp from his partner brought him full circle, his body going ridged as moans and incoherent words flooded his lips. The hand that was working his cock continued to stroke, milking thick stripes of cum, painting all the way up his toned abs and chest as the rest of his body went tight, every nerve sparking with his powerful release, the dark angel basking in his perfect view before his own orgasm crashed hard, massive black wing spanning and stretching wide as he buried what he could of his overly thick cock in Mac's ass, letting his load fill him, even overflowing, leaking out of the tight fit.

Both gasping and panting, eyes shut allowing all the overwhelming sensations to wash over and soak in, Pittoo still held Mac in his grip, almost too afraid to move in fear of hurting him, but very carefully, keeping his legs up to brace Mac's back, he moved his hands from his hips to under Mac's arms, pulling him towards him as he leaned back himself, using the momentum to slowly removed his cock from his partner's overly sensitive body. Mac responded with a hoarse moan, his voice gaining an incredibly sexy gravel tone, Pittoo always noticed this new pitch he seemed to get whenever he had a rough work out or fight and he quite frankly he loved it, but a sharper gasp followed after he'd pulled out completely, rounding more concern from the dark angel.

"You ok there champ?" He asked once Mac had settled down on Pittoo's chest, eyes still not open and body nearly limp, also neither caring about being covered in their stick fluids. Slowly Mac revealed his gaze, green eyes still a little unfocused but shining with such emotion, looking at the doppelgänger as if he the most amazing and important thing in his life.

"Ah... Hah, yeah, yeah I'm hangin' in there." Mac breathed in between gasps. "I needed that... So badly, you have no idea."

"I could tell, you came a lot." Pittoo couldn't help but snick back, but it clashed of the gentle gestured that followed, how he folded his wings around them, the arms that once lifted Mac and had him trapped in suspension now held his tired, spent form.

"You're one to talk there big guy, ugh I still feel it leaking out." A slight chuckle punctuated the end of his thought, the boxer's hand reflexively reached back to his thoroughly fucked ass, cum dripping out and pooling on the angel's skin. 

Despite the harsh sound of their words there was the deep, loving connection surrounding them. Such a unlikely pair, but something meshed between them so well. They laid together like this a few more moments, enjoying the after glow of such a great session before Mac nuzzled against Pittoo's chest to get his attention.

"So, you gonna help me clean up here? You the one who made this mess." He teased playfully, making a gentle wiggle of his shapely ass to emphasize, Pittoo only smirking in reaction.

"Hmmm, but I do like my chocolate with a little cream filling~" He replied, only cause Mac to blush with an embarrassed laugh.

"Pittoo! I swear, you got no shame what so ever-!" Mac was cut off and forced into a fit of giggles as Pittoo forced then on their side, littering the side of Mac's face with kisses in the process.

He pause though, red eyes meeting with green ones again, the slightest sliver of concern was in them. To the doppelgänger, Mac was some sort of saint for putting up with him, but after everything they had been through in the crazy mix of a competition, it dawns on him everyday just how much he needs him. Mac could see that in the dark angel's eyes, and he responded with his familiar loving smile, the one that always melt his heart, and a gentle kiss on his lips, the kind that spoke more to him then any words he could ever speak.

And he absolutely loved him.


End file.
